


Coffee Cup

by nothingtosay



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtosay/pseuds/nothingtosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cup of coffee in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Cup

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of Billy holding a cup, and my brain said I need to write something about it. So here you go. I now have complete love for those who can do these drabble like breathing.
> 
> Beta-ed by the lovely [](http://islaya85.livejournal.com/profile)[**islaya85**](http://islaya85.livejournal.com/).

Fingers tap gently at the cup, as the refreshing scent of just-made coffee fills Billy's nostrils. He looks down at the filled cup with interest, as the surface reflects a sleepily face back at him. Smiling slightly, he picks up the cup with both hands and takes a cautious sip. The pads of his fingers tell him that it is only barely cool enough to keep his tongue from burning. The slight bitterness lingers at his taste buds, as the liquid slides down his throat. He closes his eyes, feeling his sleeping body tremble slightly for a moment as the caffeine shocks through his system.

Meanwhile, soft padding noises of barefoot beating on hardwood floor moves closer to him. Billy smiles, but doesn't open his eyes. Out of habit, he curls his toes on the wooden spool of his stool until the padding noise stopped. Billy feels a pair of eyes staring at him, but he continues to remain still.

After a short silence, Billy speaks, his eyes still shut. "Morning, Dom." He said, as a soft chuckle fills his ears while the cup is being lift away from his grip. He opens his eyes and gets a coffee-flavour kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [livejournal](http://nothing-to-say.livejournal.com/239524.html).


End file.
